Missing Moments
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Todos aqueles momentos que faltaram nos livros, e que nós gostaríamos de saber como ocorreram.
1. Após o beijo

_**Missing Moments**_

**

* * *

****Shipper**: _Harry & Gina_

**Livro**: _Enigma do Príncipe_

**

* * *

**

**1. Após o beijo**

"_[...] A criatura em seu peito rugiu triunfante, Harry sorriu para Gina e fez um gesto mudo indicando a saída do buraco do retrato. Um longo passeio pelos jardins parecia o mais indicado, durante o qual, se tivessem tempo, poderiam discutir o jogo._"

O casal andou pelos corredores, ambos sorrindo, e de mãos dadas. Vez ou outra trocavam olhares apaixonados, corando logo em seguida. Nada poderia ser comparada a felicidade que tanto Harry quanto Gina sentiam no momento. Gina, por ter sido finalmente correspondida por aquele que sempre amara, e Harry por ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo que já estava em sua mente por um bom tempo, assumir o amor que sentia pela irmã de Rony, Gina.

Andaram sem rumo por um tempo, até que perceberam que o caminho estava levando-os aos jardins. Eles saíram pelas portas de carvalho e passaram por todos os outros estudantes que aproveitavam o resto da ensolarada tarde. O sol já se punha e o crepúsculo ameaçava escurecer o céu, Harry e Gina ainda caminhavam em silêncio, até quando chegaram aos jardins que continham poucas pessoas em grupos. Sentaram-se a sombra de uma grande árvore.

- Nunca imaginei que você fizesse uma coisa dessas. - comentou a ruiva.

- É, eu também não... - começou ele.

- Mas ainda bem que fez - disse ela, soltando a mão de Harry e encarando-o. - Porque eu não agüentava mais ter que te esperar, Harry Potter.

Gina, se aproximou até que estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de Harry.

- Agora você terá de me recompensar - sussurrou Gina.

- Pode deixar- respondeu Harry, beijando-a delicada e intensamente depois.

O segundo beijo foi mais calmo, e demorado também. Passaram-se horas, dias ou minutos, não sabiam ao certo, estavam felizes de mais para contar ou até mesmo perceber. Só se separaram quando fora inevitável a necessidade de respirarem, sorriram um para o outro ainda respirando aos ofegos.

- Eu sempre soube que um dia você iria me notar - comentou Gina, depois de recuperar-se. - Às vezes tinha minhas duvidas, claro, mas no fundo sempre soube.

Harry riu e Gina o acompanhou. Algumas borboletas passaram por eles, e Gina olhou-as admirada.

- Quando? - perguntou ela, ainda olhando para as borboletas,que rodopiavam perto do lago.

- Quando o quê? - questionou Harry confuso.

- Quando você me notou? – perguntou-lhe, olhado-o.

- Ah, acho que foi no verão... - respondeu Harry sem muita certeza, não havia parado para pensar nisso.

- Oh, faz tempo! - impressionou-se Gina.

Harry assentiu. Senti-la tão perto assim o deixava atordoado, como se isso fosse irreal, queria abraçá-la e não soltá-la nunca mais, que pudessem ficar assim, juntos, para sempre.

Conversaram por um tempo sobre frivolidades e o tempo foi se passando. Já estava escuro quando deram-se conta, que restava apenas os dois nos jardins. Levantaram-se e, a luz de uma linda noite estrelada, dirigiram-se até as portas novamente. Porém, antes de alcançá-las, Harry parou e virou-se de frente para Gina, que tinha o cenho franzido.

- Esqueci de uma coisa totalmente imperdoável. – disse ele, sério.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Gina, divertida.

- Quer namorar comigo, Gina Weasley? – ele perguntou, encarando-a firmemente.

- Sim, Harry Potter. – disse ela, sorrindo-lhe.

Harry retribui o sorriso, e puxou-a pela cintura para um abraço, após um tempo assim, separaram-se e se beijaram, como tantas vezes fizeram nesta tarde.

Continuaram a andar e logo já estavam caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, vez ou outra parando e beijando-se, essa era uma das vezes quando...

- Oh, desculpem-me! - disse Slughorn, colocando a mão sobre os olhos. - Não tive a intenção, ou melhor, não vi nada!

- Não! Desculpe-nos professor, nós é que estávamos errados – disse-lhe Harry.

Slughorn retirou a mão dos olhos, pensando que a resposta de Harry fosse uma autorização para olhá-los. Depois de alguns segundos, ele sorriu.

- Vocês me lembram um casal... - comentou ele.

- Verdade? - perguntou Gina, curiosa. - Quem?

- Tiago e Lílian, claro! – respondeu o professor, empolgado. - Você é muito parecida com a Lílian, Srta. Weasley, e é tão ruiva quanto ela era. E você, Harry, não precisamos nem comentar, já deve ter escutado isso muitas vezes, estou certo?

- Está sim, senhor - concordou Harry que agora sorria, feliz por saber que ele e Gina, lembravam seus pais.

- Bom, agora seguirei meu caminho. Boa noite - disse o professor, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, professor - responderam Gina e Harry em uníssono, fazendo Slughorn sorrir mais do que antes.

Quando o professor já estava um pouco mais longe deles, Gina apertou a mão de Harry.

- Eu lembro a sua mãe, Harry? - perguntou ela, cravando os brilhantes olhos castanhos nele.

- Acho que sim... Não posso ter certeza, não me lembro muito bem dela - respondeu ele, mas antes de Gina completar o "sinto muito" Harry a interrompeu. - Não se preocupe – disse-lhe, dando-lhe um selinho em seguida. – Mas, pelas fotos, sim, vocês se parecem.

Gina sorriu, sendo acompanhada pelo moreno e voltaram a caminhar por entre os corredores, quando chegaram a Sala Comunal, encontraram-na mais vazia -, mas não totalmente, claro - um Rony impassível e uma Hermione, dizendo-lhe algo.

- E lá vamos nós... – murmurou Harry, brincando.

Gina riu e os dois encaminharam-se para onde Ron e Mione estavam.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Ron, rispidamente. – Por que demoraram todo esse tempo?

- Ronald! – repreendeu-o Hermione.

Harry suspirou e Gina preparou-se para aquela que seria uma conversa muitíssimo interessante com seu irmão, já que, mais uma vez, ela lhe mostraria que ele poderia mandar nela, tanto quanto Você-Sabe-Quem se transformaria em uma bailarina.

- Ronald Weasley! Quem você pensa que é para sequer cogitar a ideia de mandar em mim? – perguntou ela, já vermelha de raiva.

- Ah, que ótimo! – Hermione murmurou ironicamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava os dois irmãos.

_

* * *

N/A: Olá, amados! Bom, esse é só o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira LongFic *-* Espero que tenham gostado! Essa ideia surgiu-me do nada, e logo me postei a escrever. Eu lhes peço que me mandem idéias para os próximos capítulos! O que faltou nos livros? Não importa o personagem, ou o gênero, ou o livro, desde que seja de Harry Potter, está tudo ótimo, é só mandarem as idéias, que eu irei fazer o possível para escrevê-las. Obrigada desde já! Beijos, Lys Weasley. _

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Último Olhar

_**Missing Moments**_

**

* * *

**

**Shipper: **_Remo & Tonks_

**Livro: **_Relíquias da Morte_

**

* * *

2. Último Olhar**

"_[...] – Você viu Remo? – gritou Tonks para ele _(Aberforth)_. _

_- Estava duelando com Dolohov – gritou Aberfoth -, depois não o vi mais!_

_- Tonks – disse Gina –, Tonks, tenho certeza de que ele está o.k..._

_Tonks, porém, saíra correndo pela poeira no rastro de Aberfoth."_

Apenas via-se um vulto correndo pelos destroços do castelo, o que antes o cabelo rosa de Ninfadora representava o seu sempre tão bom humor, agora era preto, transmitindo a dor, a preocupação que sentia.

_Tinha_ de encontrá-lo. Não poderia perdê-lo assim, por uma causa tão injusta. E justamente agora, que finalmente conseguira construir uma família com ele, justamente agora que tinham alguém que dependesse de sua volta para casa.

Corria rapidamente, desviando de feitiços e maldições, defendendo-se quando necessário, pulando corpos e blocos de pedra, que um dia foram as paredes de Hogwarts.

- Remo! – gritou Tonks, olhando para todos os lados, desesperada. – Remo!

Virou num corredor e continuou a busca, gritando o seu nome, freneticamente, até que o viu correndo em sua direção.

- Tonks! – gritou Remo. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não lhe disse para ficar na casa de sua mãe, com Teddy?

- Eu não poderia deixá-lo lutar sozinho. – respondeu ela, num quase grito, por causa dos constantes estampidos causados pelos feitiços. – E Teddy ficará bem.

Remo a abraçou fortemente, em resposta.

- Volte para casa, Dora. – disse Remo, suplicante, afastando-se. – Por favor, volte para lá, eu ficarei bem, voltarei o mais rápido possível, mas, por favor, fique lá com Teddy.

- Não, Remo. - negou Tonks, colocando a mão no rosto de Remo. – Eu _vou_ ficar com você.

Esquecendo tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, ela o beijou. O beijo, por mais que ela lutasse para que não, tinha gosto de despedida. Transmitia a insegurança que sentiam, o medo.

- Ora, isso não é adorável? – ouviram uma voz aguda e arrastada falando por detrás deles, ironicamente.

O casal separou-se rapidamente, e empunharam as varinhas, logo começando a duelar com Belatriz Lestrange. Ambos lançavam feitiços em sua direção como raios, um atrás do outro, mas todos eram repelidos e impedidos, e vez ou outra, respondidos por uma maldição da morte ou da tortura.

- _Expelliarmus_ – gritou Tonks, fazendo a varinha de Belatriz voar alguns metros parar longe dela.

Completamente pasma por ter sido desarmada tão rapidamente e logo por sua sobrinha traidora de sangue, olhou para o casal à frente com voracidade, como se quisesse apenas com um olhar matá-los. Mas antes mesmo que Remo ou Tonks acabassem logo com o duelo, derrubando a Comensal, um outro vulto apareceu correndo por detrás de Belatriz, empunhando a varinha para Remo.

- _Avada Kedavra_ – disse Dolohov.

Lançando um último olhar para Tonks, o corpo do lobisomem caiu inerte no chão, os olhos vidrados no teto. Um grito agudo e desesperado ecoou pelas paredes do castelo -, não sendo apenas alto o suficiente para encobrir os barulhos vindos das batalhas - Tonks olhava atônita para o marido, mas antes mesmo de completar qualquer outro pensamento, ouviu a maldição da morte sendo dita, mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, por Belatriz, e vindo em sua direção. Olhou para a tia, esperando a morte, até que um clarão verde veio em sua direção e perdeu a consciência... Para sempre.

_

* * *

N/A: *-* Segundo capítulo, _darlings_! Postei junto com o primeiro, para mostrar-lhes mais ou menos qual é a minha ideia. Espero que tenham apreciado. Esse capítulo é um pouco menor do que o anterior, mas eu achei, enquanto lia o RdM, que faltou como eles morreram, então pensei em como poderia ter sido, e isso foi isso. Mandem sugestões para o próximo capítulo, porque eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que pode ser . Beijinhos, Lys Weasley. _

_**Reviews?**_


	3. O Grande Dia

_**Missing Moments**_

**

* * *

Shipper: **_Harry & Gina_

**Livro:** _Relíquias da Morte_

_(Antes do Epílogo, entre os 19 anos que se passaram)_

**

* * *

3. O grande dia **

Seria mentira se qualquer um dos dois, tanto Harry quanto Gina, dissessem que este era um dia normal. Seria um tanto absurdo considerando o que ocorreria daqui alguns instantes –, ou não, já que nunca se sabe quanto uma noiva pode demorar a se arrumar.

Harry encontrava-se no alto do altar andando de um lado para o outro, vez ou outra olhando a todos os convidados que conversavam distraidamente, dispostos pelas várias cadeiras enfileiradas pelo jardim da Toca. O pequeno Teddy brincava com a filha mais nova de Gui e Fleur, Victorie, em um dos raros momentos em que os dois não estavam brigando por alguma coisa infantil, enquanto Fleur e Angelina tentavam – em vão – fazê-los parar.

Os irmãos Weasley, estavam todos conversando com os convidados, menos Ron, que estava postado no altar ao lado de Harry, observando-o prendendo o riso.

- Harry, se continuar a andar assim daqui a pouco você caí do outro lado do planeta, pelo buraco que irá abrir. – disse o ruivo.

Harry, parou olhou-o furioso e voltou a andar.

- Quero ver como você vai ficar quando for o seu casamento, Rony. – disse-lhe.

Ron calou-se, pois ainda nem ao menos havia pedido Hermione em casamento, apesar da ideia estar perambulando por sua mente já fazia alguns dias, ele não tinha pensando em nenhuma boa maneira de pedi-la em casamento, não achara nada que estivesse a altura do amor que sentia pela "sabe-tudo".

Não muito longe dali, no – agora – antigo quarto de Gina, a própria, Hermione, Luna e a Sra. Weasley arrumavam os últimos detalhes do vestido e do cabelo da noiva. Gina estava deslumbrante, o vestido branco continha pequenas contas depositadas por toda sua extensão, fazendo-o brilhar de diferentes lugares. O véu – que no momento estava sendo colocado – era simples, mas virtuoso.

Quando finalmente estavam todas prontas e impecáveis, chamaram o Sr. Weasley, e restaram apenas ele, Gina, e Luna no cômodo, já que Molly teria que descer para ficar em seu lugar no altar, e Hermione ao lado de Ron, como madrinha.

- Você está maravilhosa, filha – disse Arthur, ao vê-la.

Os três desceram a escada, Luna ajudando Gina com o vestido e Arthur auxiliando-a com os degraus.

A Marcha Nupcial – escolhida por Gina, após ter visto um filme trouxa com Hermione e encantando-se com a entrada da noiva com a tal música – ecoou pelo jardim, e todos os convidados levantaram-se e se viraram para ver Gina andando pelo jardim d'A Toca de braços dados com seu pai, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para sua menina.

Harry olhava encantado para Gina, ela estava absurdamente linda. Ela e o Sr. Weasley, andaram devagar pelo pequeno corredor. Harry desceu os degraus que os separavam, o Sr. Weasley apertou-lhe a mão, e passou a mão de Gina a ele.

- Estou lhe entregando o meu maior tesouro. – disse Arthur, e se afastou, andando até o lado de Molly, que já chorava baixinho.

Harry e Gina se olharam e sorriram, foram até o altar, e o homenzinho responsável começou a cerimônia. Ele dizia a importância do amor nos tempos difíceis que todos enfrentaram, e a perseverança de todos aqueles que lutaram pelo sentimento que plantara uma pequena esperança em todos, e o único que fazia brotar sorrisos nas faces cansadas e tristes, marcadas pelo horror da guerra, após todas as palavras os votos se seguiram.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Harry Tiago Potter como seu legítimo esposo? E promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo. Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim – disse a ruiva, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com um sorriso radiante.

- Harry Tiago Potter, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa? E promete amá-la e respeitá-la. Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim – respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina, que lhe retribui o olhar firmemente.

- Então, em nome do casal que me pediu que falasse aqui, em nome dessa platéia de amigos e familiares, eu os declaro juntos por toda a eternidade. Pode beijar a noiva.

Ambos viraram ao mesmo tempo, e beijaram-se ternamente, com uma explosão de aplausos dos convidados.

Logo, as cadeiras, antes dispostas em fileiras, foram juntando-se em várias mesinhas, e o altar foi substituído por uma singela pista de dança. E os noivos começaram a receber as congratulações, vieram os pais de Gina, alguns amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts, antigos membros da Ordem – pelo menos aqueles que sobreviveram – os antigos professores, e os irmão de Gina, que – principalmente Jorge – não perderam a oportunidade de pegar no pé de Harry.

A primeira dança fora conduzida por uma música também trouxa, por indicação de Mione. A música começou lenta, e o casal se postou no meio da pista, Harry com uma mão na cintura de Gina, e a outra segurando sua mão.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**(Quando a chuva está caindo em seu rosto)**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**(E o mundo inteiro está em suas costas)**_

_**I would offer you a warm embrace**_

_**(Eu te ofereceria um caloroso abraço)**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**(Pra fazer você sentir meu amor)**_

Harry e Gina bailavam lenta e graciosamente, acompanhando o ritmo calmo da música.

_**[...]**__**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

_**(Eu passaria fome, ficaria preta e azul)**_

_**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

_**(Eu me arrastaria por uma avenida)**_

_**There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**(Não há nada que eu não faria)**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**(Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor)**_

Beijaram-se enquanto dançavam, e os convidados aplaudiram-nos novamente. Quando se separaram voltaram a dançar, sendo acompanhados dessa vez, por outros casais, entre eles o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, e Ron e Hermione.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Harry, ao pé do ouvido da ruiva.

- Eu também te amo, Harry, muito. – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo-lhe.

A festa transcorreu tranqüila, e todos estavam muito contentes pelo casamento, e por verem ambos os noivos, que já enfrentaram tanto para conseguirem ficar unidos, felizes. Após todas as danças e congratulações, e todos os _comes e bebes_, os noivos se despediram e aparataram para a lua-de-mel, e aos poucos os convidados foram se despedindo e seguindo seus caminhos.

Com certeza, aquele fora um grande dia.

_

* * *

N/A: A ideia foi da Lola Potter Weasley, obrigada Lola! A música é a "To Make You Feel My Love" da Kelly Clarkson, e eu usei as palavras do casamento trouxa, porque nunca presenciei um bruxo =P O capítulo não ficou como eu esperava, mas eu espero ter pelo menos passado um pouquinho do sentimento de Harry e Gina. E só para avisar, eu tentarei postar todas as sextas-feiras, ou antes! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos, Lys Weasley._

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Reconciliação

_**Missing Moments**_

**

* * *

Shipper: **_Rony & Hermione_

**Livro:** _Relíquias da Morte_

_(Antes do Epílogo, entre os 19 anos que se passaram;_

_Este capítulo é baseado na fanfic "The Rest Of Our Lives", não é necessário que tenha a lido, mas caso fique um pouco confuso, leia-a;_

_O trecho a seguir foi retirado da fanfic citada a cima)_

**

* * *

1. Reconciliação **

"_[...]Três dias se passaram... Rony e Hermione acabaram acordando na noite seguinte ao dia que haviam tomado a tal poção que Carlinhos havia me dito, ambos ainda um pouco abalados com todos os acontecimentos."_

Um pouco abatidos ainda, era com certo constrangimento que ambos, tanto Ron quanto Hermione, andavam em direção aos jardins. Fora um tanto surpreendente à Hermione o súbito convite de Ron, para passearem nos jardins – já reconstruídos – para conversarem.

Não podia se negar que a garota estava apreensiva, não sabia se gostaria de saber o que o ruivo lhe tinha a dizer, talvez isso a magoaria profundamente e acabasse com a amizade que tinham.

Chegaram perto do lago e ficaram alguns minutos observando a Lula Gigante agitando-se na água.

- E então, Rony, o que queria me dizer? – incentivou Hermione, olhando-o.

O ruivo retribui seu olhar, e todas as dúvidas que um dia passara pela mente da garota se dissiparam, porque jamais havia visto tamanha ternura em um único olhar.

- Hermione, eu queria... – ele começou, acabando com o contato visual que tinham e encarando o chão, ao mesmo tempo, em que suas orelhas atingiam um tom rosado -... Eu queria saber... Como nós ficamos.

- Como assim? – ela fez-se de desentendida.

- Bem, já que nós nos... beijamos. Eu, er, eu pensei que nós precisaríamos ver como ficaríamos, entende? – perguntou Rony, encarando-a novamente, extremamente envergonhado.

- Ah. – Hermione respondeu. – Hum... Eu não sei.

- Meio inédito isso, não? – perguntou ele, com um meio sorriso – Você não saber algo, é algo raro.

- Devo considerar isso um elogio?

- Talvez...

Hermione riu, e aproximou-se um pouco do ruivo.

- Só você para fazer brincadeiras em um momento como esse, não? – disse ela, segurando uma das mãos dele.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

- Eu realmente queria poder dizer tudo, Mione, mas você sabe, né? Eu tenho "a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá", certo?

Hermione riu, novamente, com a citação que lhe dissera no quinto ano, após Harry ter lhes dito que havia beijado Cho.

- É, mas agora terei de mudar um pouquinho uma frase que lhe disse nesse mesmo dia. – disse ela, brincalhona, enquanto aproximava-se mais – Você, com certeza, é o legume mais insensível que já tive a felicidade de conhecer, e não saberia mais como viver sem você, Rony. – ela já sussurrava, devida a proximidade de ambos.

- Pelo menos algum de nós tem habilidade com as palavras... – sussurrou ele de volta, enquanto timidamente, passava os braços pela cintura da morena, puxando-a para um beijo.

Um beijo, mais calmo do que o primeiro, mais duradouro, mais romântico. Quando se separaram, ficaram algum tempo com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo os braços um do outro em volta de si, sentindo aquela segurança que sabia que apenas sentiriam entre eles.

Soltaram-se do abraço, e Hermione viu uma determinação, talvez nunca presenciada pela mesma.

- Mione, você... Você aceita ser minha namorada? – perguntou Rony, rapidamente.

Finas lágrimas escorriam sobre as bochechas de Hermione, que logo se adiantou a escondê-las.

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

- Ah, Rony, eu esperei tanto por esse momento. – disse ela, abraçando-o novamente. E disse em seu ouvido: - E sim, eu aceito ser a sua namorada.

Ficaram abraçados por mais um tempo, até que separaram-se, e de mãos dadas, começaram a andar pelos jardins, conversando, planejando o futuro que agora lhes permitia viver... possivelmente, juntos.

_

* * *

N/A:_ _A ideia foi da Lola Potter Weasley, obrigada Lola! E eu realmente espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, caso tenham alguma ideia, a mandem para mim através da review! Eu preciso de idéias! Beiijinhos, Lys._

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
